Juramento
by Haruna Futaba
Summary: Si una promesa es de vital importancia, un juramento es algo inquebrantable. Fanfic inspirado en las canciones Chikai y Don't think twice de Utada Hikaru. SoKai y ligero RikuNami


—Entonces...¿esta bien? — le preguntó Sora a Naminé.

—¿Por qué no? Suena lindo. Ella te dijo que quería ir.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué preguntaste mi opinión?

—...las chicas saben más de estas cosas. No quería arruinarlo.

—Naminé sonrió — Es imposible que eso pasé.

—¿Como éstas tan segura?

—Por qué...

Sora se dirigió a la casa de Kairi luego de haber conversado con Naminé.

Llevaba meses de aquí para allá. No paraba de preguntarle a Rapunzel si la fecha era correcta. Todo debía ser perfecto.

Esa misma noche, Sora le dijo a Kairi que lo viera temprano en la orilla de la playa.

Ella quería detalles, pero Sora sólo se limitó a decir eso y a retirarse tan rápido como pudo.

A Kairi no le quedó otra que esperar al día siguiente.

Se levantó temprano, desayuno, se arregló y se dirigió a la orilla de la playa.

—¡Buenos dias, Kairi! — dijo muy alegre.

—Buenos días.

—¿Estas lista?

—Tomando en cuenta que no me has dado detalles, no sé.

—¡Vamos a ir a otro mundo!

—¿otro mundo?

—Si. Uno especial.

—¿Por qué de repente?

—Ya lo verás.

Kairi no pudo resistirse a la sonrisa de su novio.

—Esta bien. ¿Namine y Riku no vienen esta vez?

—Si. Llegan tarde.

—No llegó tarde — contestó la rubia — Estoy aquí.

Sora y Kairi miraron hacia arriba. Que era de donde provenía la voz.

—¿Que haces arriba de la palmera?

— Quería un coco — Naminé bajo de un salto de la palmera — pero todos están inmaduros.

Una mano le tendió uno ya partido.

—¿feliz? — le preguntó el albino.

—Si, gracias — dijo Naminé.

—No se como no te aburren.

—Yo no he vivido toda mi vida aquí.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos? Tenemos que estar a tiempo — dijo Sora.

—Si,sí — contestó Naminé.

—¿A que mundo vamos? — preguntó Kairi.

—Ya lo verás.

Luego de un rato de viaje, finalmente llegaron a otro mundo. Habían llegado a un campo lleno de flores.

—¡Que bello! — dijo Naminé.

—Debemos ir al pueblo. Allí será lo interesante.

—¿la fiesta no?

—Si.

—¿Que fiesta? — preguntó Kairi volteando a verlo.

—¿Sora no te dijo? — preguntó Riku.

—Hoy hay una fiesta en este mundo. Es muy animada, pero lo que vinimos a ver es el evento de la noche. Aún faltan unas horas, pero mientras podemos disfrutar.

Caminaron hasta llegar al pueblo. La fiesta ya había empezado. La decoración estaba por todos lados. Globos, puestos de comida, la alegre música con la cual la gente no paraba de bailar.

—No mentías cuando decías que esto era realmente animado — le comentó Naminé a Sora.

—Claro que no.

Sora vio a lo lejos a la princesa que había ayudado tiempo atrás. Así que volteó a ver a Naminé y haciéndole una seña, ella comprendió que era el momento de distraer a Kairi.

—Kairi, ¿me acompañas? Quiero ver esas pinturas de cerca — sin darle tiempo a contestar a la pelirroja, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró con ella.

—¡Rapunzel!

—Hola, Sora.

—Él es mi amigo Riku.

—Hola. ¿Y donde esta la chica?

—Mi amiga la distrajo. Era la pelirroja.

—No la vi.

—¿Esta todo listo?

—¡Claro que lo está! Soy la princesa después de todo. No verás ni un alma cerca cuando llegué el momento.

—Gracias, de verdad.

—¡Vamos, vamos! No estés nervioso. ¡Presentamela!

—Bien.

Los 3 se dirigieron a las chicas. Sora les presentó a Rapunzel. Aquella chica que alguna vez tuvo cabello mágico y que descubrió que era la princesa perdida.

La tarde pasó volando para todos, excepto para Sora, quien estaba neevioso y desesperado al mismo tiempo. Se le notaba en su voraz apetito. Aún así, no perdió la oportunidad de divertirse con sus amigos.

El sol ya estaba por caer, y la hora se estaba acercando. Eugene se acercó a su bella esposa, con un par de linternas en mano.

—Pronto será la hora.

—Si, sí.

—Toma — Eugene le tendió las dos linternas a Sora.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Kairi.

—¿Recuerdas hace un año cuando te dije de un mundo donde lanzaban linternas durante la noche una vez al año?

—¡Así que era eso!

—¡Sorpresa! toma la tuya.

—Enciendanlas cuando llegue el momento. Ya sabes Sora. Cuando veas salir las primeras.

—Si.

—Nosotros nos vamos. Tenemos que lanzarlas desde el castillo. Ustedes las lanzaran desde cerca del lago — dijo Rapunzel.

—De acuerdo.

—Kairi volteó a su alrededor — ¿donde están Naminé y Riku?

—Ahora que lo dices...

—No se preocupen, si los veo les avisaré a donde deben ir — contestó Rapunzel — ¡Dense prisa!

Sora y Kairi comenzaron a caminar hacia allá.

—¿Sabes donde vamos?

—Si, tranquila.

Luego de caminar un rato, finalmente llegaron a la orilla.

—¿Planeaste este viaje para que pudiera ver las linternas?

—Por supuesto. Tú querías ¿no?

—¿Como es que recuerdas una conversación que tuvimos hace un año?

—¡Tengo buena memoria!

—Kairi soltó una risa — Si, claro.

—¡Si la tengo!

Una música tranquila comenzó a sonar a lo lejos. Junto con ella, las primeras linternas comenzaban a verse en el cielo.

—¿Debemos lanzar las nuestras ya?

—Puedes lanzarla cuando tu quieras. Pero como estamos tan abajo, lo mejor será esperar un poco.

El cielo comenzó a llenarse de las linternas que el pueblo soltaba al cielo. Sora todavía recordaba la primera vez que había visto ese espectáculo. Seguía siendo igual de sorprendente.

—¡Esto es tan bello!

A Sora le encantaba la mirada que Kairi tenía cuando se ilusionaba. Sus ojos brillaban con gran fuerza, y su sonrisa era la más hermosa para él.

—¿Lista?

—Oh. Sí.

Ambos lanzaron sus linternas al aire, y se unieron a las miles que ya estaban en el cielo.

—¡Ah! Que bello. Nunca olvidaré este día.

La canción cambió. Era una linda melodía. Romántica y perfecta para acompañar el momento.

—Sora le tendió la mano a Kairi — ¿quieres bailar?

La sonrisa de Kairi era una clara respuesta. Ambos se pusieron en posición y comenzaron a bailar al lento ritmo de la música que se escuchaba a la lejanía.

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Rodeados de aquellas bellas linternas. Estando juntos, deseaban que ese lindo momento se convirtiera en algo eterno.

—Y todo este viaje fue por eso. Ese simplón se esforzó mucho — le dijo Riku a Naminé.

Ambos se habían sentado en la azotea del castillo de Rapunzel. La princesa insistió que tendrían una mejor vista. Aunque dejo de insistir cuando Naminé le dijo a la princesa que no tenía que ser tan insistente, pues ambos ya sabían que debían dejar a sus amigos sólos.

—Si. ¿Lindo?

—Bueno, era de esperarse.

—El viaje, que hoy fuera el día en que lanzan las linternas, la música, todo lo planeó con sumo cuidado.

—¿y tú lo ayudaste?

—Nada fuera de nuestra escabullida mientras ella no viera, y se que tú tampoco.

—Ya sabes que no se me dan esas cosas. Aun así, cuando me dijo lo que planeaba no me sorprendió en absoluto.

—Era obvió que algún día lo haría.

—Naminé, aquel día luego de que me fui aún siguieron conversando ¿no?

—Si. Incluso cuando tú intentaste calmarlo seguía nervioso, así que le di ánimos.

—¿que le dijiste?

—Le insistí tanto que no se lo pensará tanto que término eligiendo una canción que justo decía eso. Para que cuando la escuchará sus miedos se fueran.

—Tenia miedo que no saliera perfecto.

—Si. Pero, ¿que más da?

—¿A las chicas no les gustaba este tipo de detalles?

—Si, pero eso no es lo importante.

Mientras la canción aún se escuchaba, y Sora y Kairi seguían bailando.

—Sora beso con delicadeza la frente de Kairi — ¿Hace cuanto que compartimos el papou?

—Un año, un poco más tal vez.

—¿No te arrepientes?

—¿Por qué lo haría? Te lo dije, quiero estar contigo.

—¿todos los días?

— Todos los días. Sin importar lo que nos espera, lo afrontaremos juntos.

Sora sonrió ante su respuesta. Detuvo el baile que ambos estaban haciendo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, sólo...me preguntaba si me tenia que poner de rodillas.

—¿Eh?

Sora tomó las dos manos de Kairi con firmeza.

—Kairi. Eres mi luz. Gracias a ti es que soy capaz de enfrentar mis miedos. Desde ir en un viaje enteró para encontrarte, hasta dejar atrás falsas memorias. Soy capaz de todo eso y más.

—Sora...¿tú...?

—¿Te gustaría hacer una promesa más? Bueno, yo diría más bien un juramento.

—¿Eh?

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

—Kairi se quedo en shock — ...¿que dijiste?

—Se que no será fácil. Qué vendrán problemas, qué habrá cosas que no esperábamos. Pero, te amó, y quiero compartir todo eso contigo. Lo bueno y lo malo.

Kairi seguía de cierta manera ausente. Las palabras de Sora habían llegado hasta ella, pero luego de "¿te casas conmigo?" es como si hubiera entrado en una especie de trance. Aún así, unas lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

—Pero...¿que preguntas? Pensé que haber compartido el papou había dejado claro que estaríamos juntos y compartiríamos nuestra vida. Como si fuera a pensármelo dos veces — Kairi trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas, pero éstas no dejaban de caer —Quiero decir, ¿no soy obvia? ¿Debo dejarlo claro? ¡Mirame! Estoy llorando, debo verme mal.

—Sora, quién había empezado a llorar también, le sonrió a la pelirroja — Como si yo fuera a pensar eso.

Se besaron de una forma tierna. El sabor de las lágrimas saladas, hacia perfecta combinación con el dulce momento. Pues no importaba sí la vida era agridulce. Sí estaban juntos para enfrentarla, era suficiente.

—¿sabes porqué no puede arruinarlo? — le preguntó Naminé a Riku — Porque ambos se aman. No necesitan una noche especial, ni flores, ni la aprobación de nadie. Siempre qué su amor perdure estarán bien.

—Si yo fuera tan sencillo como eso...

—Tú eres más analítico y menos romántico. Todo lo contrario a Sora. Pero tienes buen corazón.

—¿Es eso un cumplido?

—Tal vez. Pienso que hay diferentes formas de amar, pero es importante saber que no es un juego.

—Has dado en el clavo.


End file.
